Both enterprises and individuals are increasingly interested in using handheld devices. Most modern handheld devices are equipped with multiple sensors (e.g., microphone, wireless transmitter, global positioning system (GPS) engine, camera, stylus, etc.). However, there are no applications available that make full use of multiple sensors. In other words, multi-sensory technologies that make handheld devices a multi-modal multi-lingual mobile assistant are not available.
Today, portable devices such as cellular telephones and personal data assistants (PDAs) employ state-of-the-art operating systems. As such, these devices have increased computing power in hardware and increased features in software in relation to earlier technologies. Oftentimes, cellular telephones are equipped with built-in digital image capture devices (e.g., cameras) and microphones together with computing functionalities of personal digital assistants (PDAs). Since these devices combine the functionality of cellular telephones with the functionality of PDAs, they are commonly referred to as “smart-phones.” The hardware and software features available in these smart-phones and similar technologically capable devices provide developers the capability and flexibility to build applications through a versatile platform. The increasing market penetration of these portable devices (e.g., PDAs) inspires programmers to build applications, games, etc. for these smart-phones.
Conventionally, these portable devices (e.g., smart-phones, PDAs) do not integrate well with a desktop computer. For example, although smart-phones and PDAs are frequently equipped with image capture devices, this functionality is not currently integrated into a computer or disparate device thereby enabling a collaborated and/or aggregated use of this functionality.
Electronic organizers are widely used to manage and organize a variety of PIM (personal information manager) data. An electronic organizer (e.g., PIM) enables a user to electronically retain personal data for any purpose and to retrieve the data as desired. Today, PIMs can vary widely, but common to all of them is to provide methods for managing and organizing personal information and to make the information readily available to the user.
Other technologically advanced devices continue to emerge thereby assisting a user in advanced functionality. For example, sunglasses equipped with digital music capability have recently emerged into today's marketplace. These digitally-capable eyewear products are equipped with a digital audio engines thus enabling a user to eliminate wires used with conventional digital headphone/player combinations.
Systems do not currently exist that provide for automatic collaboration, synchronization and/or aggregation of data and services between multiple devices. Furthermore, conventional systems and devices do not leverage the increased computing power of portable devices and PCs by automatically facilitating data and service synchronization and/or collaboration. In other words, devices that enable wireless synchronization and collaboration of data and services between disparate devices are not currently available.